He Didn't Care
by romania is a vampire
Summary: A Tim leaves after a bad night out with the Batfam. He doesn't return for 6 months since he's hiding in a safehouse. I suck at summarizes.
1. Alone

A/N: Hey! So this is my first DC fanfiction so I'm sorry if anyone of the characters are ooc. This piece was originally a final I had to turn in for a writing class I was in but I liked it enough to go back through it and twist it into a story. If anyone would like to read the original then just ask and I'll post the original! Thanks for reading! Also I would like to note that there is swearing since Jason doesn't know what a filter is so that is the warning for this chapter/part.

"Great going, Einstein," Jason sneered as he sped through Gotham on his sports bike.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that the Joker would not only had Harley Quinn but also have the Riddler!" Tim yelled into his comm. The former Robins, along with Damian, and Batman had been tracking the Joker since he escaped from Arkham a few weeks before. They knew him and Harley had escaped but they were unaware that the Riddler was there, only when the smoke cleared did they notice the Riddlers bomb but it was too late for them to get all the way out of the blast zone.

Damian was not happy as he pulled up behind Jason on his own bike, Tim and Dick were not that far behind them. Batman had gone ahead to try to calm himself down. Everyone was pissed at the one person in the world-no galaxy- that never seemed to be under stress, Tim.

Bruce, AKA Batman, decided to speak up, "Enough! Stop arguing. Save it for the Batcave, understood?" This caused the former Robins, and Damian, to stop talking and just let their minds think on how they could let this happen along with what they were going to say to Tim.

Tim rode in silence as he beat himself up over what had happened and he started to question his place as a partner to Batman. To say Tim felt bad was an understatement. He felt horrible for not checking to see if the Riddler was out or for doing a quick search for the bomb. Tim knew that he can't mess up like that again since someone could have gotten hurt, or worse, killed. He knew there was no point in explaining himself if no one would listen so he didn't even try.

Once at the cave, it was like a bomb getting ready to go off, pun not intended. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Damian looked like he wanted to say something while Tim looked like he wished he could just disappear.

"This is all Timothy's fault, Father," Damian points out as Bruce just let out a sigh at what Damian said, this caused a chain reaction.

"Replacement has been fucking up alot more recently. He is becoming a liability at this point!" Jason added. Tim and Jason never truly got along but they were getting closer, or so Tim thought. Tim could feel himself breaking at what his "brothers" were saying. Tim looked to Dick to see if he would deliver the final blow, but Dick never said a word so neither did Tim.

"Boys, not now," Bruce paused as he looked at his 4 sons with his cowl still on, "We can finish this discussion later, after I talk to each of you individually. I would like to speak with Dick first. I will call whoever is next when I'm ready." The boys nodded their heads before leaving the cave, minus Dick and Bruce, once their costumes were put away.

Tim decided that since it was still such a nice night that he was going to sit outside and watch the stars. He sat near the swimming pool with the animal shaped hedges surrounding him and the bench he was sitting on. He knew he should be inside working or training but he just couldn't bring himself to do those things since he didn't want to mess up anything else.

The third Robin didn't realize his two brothers followed him outside until he heard them talk about how useful Tim really was. Tim was balancing on a thin line between yelling at his two brothers to shut up or just break down and start crying over the mistakes he keeps making. Tim decided that neither of those options were good since they both ended up with him getting in trouble so he just sat in his seat staring at the stars.

Tim remembered happier times when his parents were alive and took him to places because his parents were forced to take him otherwise they would lose a contract deal. Tim remembers some of the places like Chippewa Falls and the Ridge in Wisconsin. Tim liked the Ridge since him and his parents' partners kids would go to the top of the hill and jump into the water. He loved this feeling of falling then being sucked into the water but he was pulled from his day (night?) dream by a kick to his thigh. He blinked and looked at the offender, it was none other than Jason.

"Dick wants you," The older boy snarled. Tim scrambled off the bench and went over to the oldest brother. The taller of the two seemed bothered by something, which didn't look good on the usually happy man.

"Everything ok Dick?" Tim looked at Dick as he prepared himself for anything.

"Father says that he has given you the max number of mistakes. He's tired of you driving him up the wall." It wasn't Dick who spoke, but Damian. Tim's eyes widened as his breathing picked up. Dick didn't say anything to disprove Damian. Tim had a feeling that the youngest was just trying to get under his skin, but then Dick finally spoke.

"Bruce needs to speak to you."

"Dick, tell me what Damian is saying is not true! Please!" Tim grabbed Dick trying to will the possible truth away. The third Robin didn't know why he was being so emotional, that was something he was going to analyze later to understand why he was. Dick shook his head before nodding towards the opening of the batcave.

"Go see what Bruce wants," Dick simply says.

Tim shook his head and laughed bitterly, "I don't need to since Damian told me what he wants. Just like what you, Bruce is going to take Red Robin from me." Tim turns and leaves through the front door, grabbing his motorcycle keys on the way out.

Tim drove off without even looking back. As he drove he had so many different thoughts, Did Bruce really get tried of him? Did he make too many mistakes? The thoughts consumed Tim, he didn't know how long he drove and when he stopped but all he remembers was stopping at one of his safe houses that only he knew about.

As he went inside he took his helmet off. He set his keys and helmet next to each other in a basket near the door before he took his shoes off. He was disassociating himself with real life as he went through the motions of locking and arming the front door, locking all the windows before closing the curtains, he changed and went to bed. He fell asleep with a single tear rolling down his face.

The next morning he woke up in so much pain. Both physically and emotionally. Tim laid in bed for the entire day, he knew he should get work done but how could he when all the vigilante thought was how Bruce, The Batman, didn't want him any more because of his mistakes.

Tim thought back to the night before to figure out why he was so emotional; that's when it hit him he was so emotional because he didn't want to lose his family again, he didn't want to be driven out for stupid mistakes. Tim closed his eyes as he tried to will the tears that were threatening to fall away. Tim had one thought come up that caused the dam to break, Too late, they got rid of me once they will do it again.

Tim curled into a ball and just let the tears he had been trying to not let fall since everyone he loved were either killed or disowned him and when the Robin mantle was taken from him. Tim cried four years worth of tears. He cried for Kon, for Steph, for Bruce, for losing Dick, for his father and mother, for Bart, for not telling Dick that he still needed the Robin mantle since it was the only thing that held him together, he even cried for when Jason died and came back only for the former Robin to realize that his cape was given to some kid that didn't deserve it. Tim cried for the first time in what felt like ages and he didn't care if he would be called weak, he didn't care if he got yelled at for not being able to hold the tears in longer.

He. Didn't. Care

Tim didn't bother going on patrol that night, or the next night, or the night after that. He stopped going out unless it was for coffee and food, but mostly coffee. He stopped answering his phone since he couldn't stop himself from breaking down at his wallpaper.

His wallpaper was a picture of Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Jason, him, and Damian. They were at the beach when Dick was able to snap a picture of Bruce smiling at Jason and Damian while the two were wrestling on the beach. Alfred had taken Tim's laptop and was holding it in his arms while he was handing Tim a bottle of sunscreen. Dick was in the corner of the photo smiling as bright as the sun. Tim remembers that day so well since he had gotten sunburn on his back, Damian took a cold metal spatula and proceeded to slap his back so hard he had a bruise from it. When Damian removed the spatula some of Tim's dead skin came off it as well. Tim remembers being pulled off Damian by Jason while Dick pulled Damian away to get his throat checked out. Tim still smiles when he thinks of the bruises that were on his little "brothers" neck.

It had been nearly 6 months since Tim stopped patrolling. He has been working on other cases and sends them to the Batcave with the alias of J.J.T. He still wanted to help even if he didn't want to risk going on patrol, so he solved the Bat-clans cases when he knew they weren't around to see him work on them.

He would watch the news to see what was going in the real world but most of the time he stayed in his safe house. He was careful to not get seen by the press or go out at night. Except for one night, he had to go out to see who was screaming. As he ran out of the apartment and onto the roof he looked down into the alley. He was wearing his Red Robin outfit so no one would figure out his secret identity. He watched as a girl screamed for help as a guy was trying to mug her. The vigilante dropped down and knocked the guy out in no time. By the time he turned around the girl was gone but a dark figure replaced the girl.

"Red Robin? Is that you?" The figure steps out of the shadow to show that it was Nightwing. Nightwing looked shocked that Red Robin was there and Tim may have taken it wrong because he ended up snapping ever so slightly at the older of the Batbros.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon. You can take credit for capturing this guy to help Batman forget about the charity case he took in." Was Tim being a little salty? Yes, yet he thought it was warranted since they were the ones to act like he wasn't wanted by the family. Tim turned and left before the waterworks started again. He didn't want to start crying since Dick would tell Bruce how weak Tim had become. Not that Tim cared but he sorta had to care when it came to being a vigilante.

As Tim left he heard his name, not his hero name but his real name, "Tim!" Tim didn't look back he couldn't go back to a family that would cast him aside.

Later when he got to his safe house, once he knew for a fact that Dick was gone, he stared blankly at his wall. He didn't even notice how lose his suit was on him until he sat down. Tim could feel himself breaking even more at the thought of none of his family wanting him. Sure he came to terms with it already it's just somehow it felt more real when he saw Dick for the first time in almost 6 months. He didn't know when but he ended up laying down and falling to sleep not noticing the shadow that past by his covered window.

End of part 1.

A/N: I have posted this on AO3 and . I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Hope

When Tim awoke he couldn't tell what time it was but he knew it was morning since his curtains were open. Tim was instantly on his feet and ready to fight, he knew for a fact that he closed his curtains last night. He goes through his house searching for who could have opened his curtains.

The red and black vigilante didn't think anyone from the batfam knew where this safe house was, yet somehow his curtains were open. Tim didn't see anyone but as he was deciding on he wanted to go someone put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense. He grabbed the strangers hand and twisted it before flipping the person to their back, he was still holding the persons hand and twisting it back to the point it could cause dislocation until he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Nightwing?" Tim let the older hero go since he knew that he wouldn't be able to dislocate Nightwings shoulder from that angle. He allowed the hero to get up as he glared at him.

"Good morning to you too." Dick, aka Nightwing, smiled at Tim before noticing the grim look on his little brothers face. Dick sighed, "I came to say sorry and that I want you to come home."

Tim stares at Dick surprised. He blinks before shaking his head, "No. I'm not going to come home. I'm tired of being the mistake of the family, I'm tired of being the scapegoat. Do you know what it's like to be told that you are nothing more of a replacement, or that you are nothing but weak and a tool? Do you know what it's like to be called insane for thinking your adoptive father was alive and then later prove that you were right? If you have then sure I'll go back to the manor, but until then no I'm not going back only to be thrown out of the family, again might I add, for making a mistake that any of the others could have done. I'm sorry I'm not what you guys wanted, I honestly thought you guys would be different from my parents but...I guess that was hopeful thinking." Tim glares at Dick. The oldest looks so shocked that he didn't know what to say.

Tim points to his door, "Now leave."

Dick stood there staring at Tim as if he grew a third head but then he snapped out of it, "Is that what you seriously think Timmy?"

Dick sounds angry but not at Tim, at himself and maybe at the family. Tim looks away as he slightly nods, he could feel a lump starting to form in his throat but he talks around the lump anyway.

"Who wouldn't feel like this? I mean its true but I guess I'm just tried of living in the lie that tomorrow will be different." Tim knows that he shouldn't be talking about this with Dick but he needs to get this off his chest so he went with the next best thing.

"I'm so sorry. Tim, please believe me when I say that isn't what any of us wanted to make you feel like. When Bruce had died I thought that you were just trying to cope by giving yourself false hope. I never should have called you insane or taken the Robin mantle from you. I never thought about how you felt, I was thinking about only Damian and I.

As to the mistake you made, you're right. Anyone of us could have made the mistake. Hell, anyone of us could have searched for the bomb or checked to see who else had escaped but we didn't so the blame was put on you. I'm sorry. Tim, if there is anyway that I could convince you to come home to see what Bruce actually was going to tell you I'm sure you'd change your mind." Dick said as he set his hand on his younger brothers shoulder, Dick was restraining himself from hugging Tim.

Tim looked at his older brother as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, "I don't think I'm ready. The night I left I had asked, begged even, for you to tell me what Damian said was not true but you didn't disprove him so how am I to believe that you actually mean it?"

"Because deep down you trust me. Deep down you want to come home with me and see Bruce, Alfred, Jason, and Damian again. I didn't disprove what Damian said because I wasn't actually there. I was personally disturbed by a few things Bruce and I talked about. I'm sorry I didn't speak up and defend you." Dick looked at Tim seriously. Tim gulped at the look in Dick's eyes.

"I may want to go back but I can't. I don't think I can handle walking on eggshells again. I guess if you can prove that Bruce really doesn't want to take Red Robin from me then ok, I'll go. Until then, I'm staying here." Tim crossed his arms stubbornly. Dick blinked before breaking out into a giant smile.

"Deal." Dick hugged Tim without warning causing Tim to tense before easing back and relaxing in the hug.

"Do not tell Damian anything I told you. He'll just call me weak and incompetent," Tim said as he pulled out of the hug. Dick's smile damped before coming back full force.

"I'll talk to him and see if I can get him to like you more. But I promise not to tell him." Tim nodded.

"Alright. Now leave so I can get work done." Dick didn't argue as he went to the window and slipped away. Somehow Tim knew that Dick would keep his end of the bargain but he also wasn't holding his breath since it might take awhile.


End file.
